


When the heart speaks

by atroubledtribble



Series: Fragments of Forever: Missing Scenes from Legend of Korra [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: After Zaheer, Hurt/Comfort, Korra is getting better in the South Pole, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroubledtribble/pseuds/atroubledtribble
Summary: Conversations with Korra’s loved ones
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/loved one
Series: Fragments of Forever: Missing Scenes from Legend of Korra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963939
Kudos: 13





	When the heart speaks

Korra stares blankly at the ceiling. Her thin cotton nightshirt clings to her chest, drenched in sweat. The bed underneath her feels soft and comfortable. Blankets and sheets are tossed on the floor. The morning light peeps between the curtains.

Naga, at the foot of her bed, snores softly. 

There is a knock on the door. Senna bursts in the room. 

“Good morning!”

And with a wave of her hand, pushes the curtains to one side. Korra squints at the light. 

“Mornings are evil,” Korra grumbles. 

Senna ignores Korra, and helps her on the wheelchair beside her bed. Korra lets her mother help her.

Korra knows better than to fight her own mother. Everyday, every morning, Senna bursts in the room. It is an unspoken agreement between them. 

Senna helps Korra to the bathroom. She washes her hair and her body. She helps her to the toilet. 

And between the washing and drying and clothing, Senna remembers.

A month old baby Korra, smiling. So fragile and tiny in Senna’s hands. Cooing at the touch of warm water on her tiny naked body. 

Senna, shouting for help, as one year old Korra refuses to get out of the tub. Three hours later, Korra’s grip at the edge of the tub is too strong for Senna. Tonraq comes to the bathroom with kale cookies. Korra jumps and follows him outside, naked and dripping with water. 

Her daughter’s voice interrupts her day dream. 

“Mom?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Do you think.. I’m going to get better?”

Korra, dressed in a fur lined blue top and pants, sits on her wheelchair and stares at the bathroom mirror. Senna is drying her daughter’s hair with a towel. 

“Sweetheart, you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“That’s really cheesy mom.”

“But it’s true. You’ve always done everything you wanted.”

“But my body..”

“One thing at a time, my darling. You have to be patient with yourself. The same love you have for me, your father, and even Naga- has to be applied to your body and mind. You have been through so much…”

A tear falls from Senna’s face.

“Mom, I’m sorry.”

“Oh sweetheart. There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s just I wish, I could take away your suffering and pain. It’s hard for me to see my baby like this.”

“Mom… Do you regret it? Me being the Avatar?”

“Darling, never. You are my daughter. My Korra. I will never regret being your mother. I will always love you.”

Korra’s eyes water. 

“You know, it wasn’t too long ago when you were a baby. I remember you always being hungry. I think I fed you every hour. And bathtime, you were cooing in the water. Did you know you loved bath time? It was so hard tearing you away from the tub. Only the smell of kale cookies could make you come out of the bathroom.”

Korra laughs. 

“Korra, I have loved you when the only thing you could do is eat and sleep. Whatever decision you make, I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *will update tags. Also Asami will be the last chapter


End file.
